Red Sneakers
by DinosaurTDI Degrassi
Summary: High School is tough. Expecially if you have two guys who can't stop fighting over you...R&R!
1. Good Friends

**AN: Hey peoples! I'm going to try out a DXC story, so here it goes! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: This idea was **TrueJackVP408**'s. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Red Sneakers**

* * *

I stood in front of my locker, trying to cram my Biology textbook in the tightly packed compartment. Never in a million years have I thought for one second that High School was this hectic.

People crowded the hallway, so I could barley move. I tried to close my locker, but all I did was open it wider.

'_How am I going to get to class now?'_

I started to push through the crowd, trying to shut my locker. All of a sudden, it shut so fast, I didn't have a chance to move my hand from inside it.

I screamed a cry of pain, and removed my hand. There was a huge red mark, across my wrist where the door had shut on it.

'_Great! Just great! Now I'm going to be late!'_

'RING! RING!' The bell rang.

I walked to the infirmary, and laid down on the cot. I wrapped my wrist in a bandage and decided to lay down for a little while. I was starting to feel dizzy from looking at my wrist. I was drifting off into my own little world, when someone walked in.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know someone was in here… I'm just going to lay down for a minute or two." He said.

He was pretty cute. But what really caught my eye was his eyes. His eyes were soft and his smile was to die for, but I noticed that his arm was bleeding.

"Oh! It's ok. I'm Courtney. I kind of slammed my locker door on my wrist. You?"

"Courtney? That's a pretty name. My name is Jacob. I just got into a little fight, that's it. Nice to meet you. I would shake you're hand, but as you can see…" He said, looking down at his bloody arm.

I nodded, "I see. Hope it get's better soon," I stated, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey. You're ok, Courtney."

He sat on the cot across from the one I was on.

"Maybe we could hang out some time…" He said, before I could hear his soft breathing. I laid back down on my cot, thinking that we could be good friends…

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! R&R! **

**\/**


	2. A Criminal?

**Red Sneakers**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A month has passed and I believe me and Jacob are really good friends. I'm at school, and talking to Jacob in the hallway, when everybody looked in the same direction at the same time. It was a boy…

It was a very cute boy, and very fit too. His shirt had a skull on top of it, he had dark green hair, and he was wearing the brightest red sneakers I had ever seen.

He passed everybody, even the people who were saying 'Hi'. He didn't respond. When he passed me, I gave him a smile, hoping to get on his bright side, but I guess it didn't work. He passed me too.

I turned to Jacob, who was looking at me with shock. "What?" I said. He just shook his head.

"I'm just thinking that you shouldn't get involved with that guy. He looks like a criminal. You should probably stay away from him…"

I snorted, "Ok, mom. I'll stay away from that very bad person. Actually, Jacob, I think that's called stereotyping…" He laughed, then his face became serious.

"But, seriously Courtney. He seems… well… I don't know? Just something bad."

"Ok. I'll see you after class!" I said, walking off. Before I walked away, I could barley see a small smile planted on his face.

I said I would stay away, but this boy seems different…

* * *

I walked into the class room, only to see that boy from earlier, sitting in my seat. I wanted to talk to him…

'_He looks like a criminal. You should probably stay away from him…'_

Jacob's words… It's like he knew that boy all to well.

So, I sat next to the boy… "Hey. I'm Courtney. What's yours?" I asked in the nicest voice I could, but he just scoffed and looked the other way.

"Sorry," He spoke up, "I DON'T talk to preps."

I gasped. "HEY! I was just trying to be nice! And for you're information, I am NOT a prep!" I crossed my arms and turned to the chalk board.

_What a jerk… _And all of a sudden, Jacob popped into my mind. **Jacob was right! **I guess Jacob is right about a lot of things…

I was about to move to a new seat, when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm-I'm…" _What? What is it?!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said. I guess I don't meet a new person very often. I'm not used to it… That's all." I was shocked.

Did _**he**_ just say 'I'm sorry'?

"I-It's ok. I mean… Well, maybe we can start over? Hi, my name is Courtney."

He smiled, "The name's Duncan."


End file.
